


【Alljay】这不是一篇，而是193篇肉

by yy0543



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Brainwashing, Double Penetration, Emotional Sex, F/M, Gangbang, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Live sex, M/M, Multi, Omega Jason Todd, Orgy, Sleep Sex, Trans Female Character, Watersports, Wetting
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 28,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29757552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yy0543/pseuds/yy0543
Summary: 点梗，大家想看什么还可以陆续在评论提出，觉得不错的梗也可以留言支持，作者考虑写后续各种重口play有，甚至有路人，反派，洗脑，猎奇要素，都会在文章前面表明噢，请大家看清楚。
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Jason Todd, Clark Kent/Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Jason Todd/Damian Wayne, Jason Todd/Slade Wilson, Roman Sionis/Jason Todd, Roy Harper/Koriand'r/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, alljay - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. DAY1: SLADEJAY，乳交

DAY1: SLADEJAY，乳交

“你是不是胖了？”斯莱德说道，手一边伸向杰森的胸膛。杰森咬着汉堡的动作停下来，扫视了一眼桌上的炸薯饼和肥宅快乐水，手上拿的还是特制双层汉堡加双倍芝士，更不要说垃圾桶里才被毁尸灭迹的炸鸡。  
“没有人测肥胖时用胸部来测定吧。”杰森一个手肘过去，试图做最后的辩解，但完全没能阻止斯莱德的动作，反而让他变本加厉地往下摸。  
“肌肉没那么结实了……”斯莱德摸着杰森的小腹，直接将衣角撩起来。杰森在椅子上蠕动着，汉堡不小心跌在了地上。但现在可不是关心这个的时候，他转过身，讨好地把舌伸出来舔舐着斯莱德软软的白胡子。斯莱德呼吸一沉，直接将他从座椅上拉起来。  
“要去房间吗？”杰森伸出舌头含糊地问道，斯莱德摇摇头，说：“直接在椅子上就好，你蹲下。”  
杰森被压着肩膀，膝盖一软后就碰的一声跪坐在地上。斯莱德伸手拍了拍杰森的胸部，示意他坐回以前训练时的姿势。臀部要抵在后脚跟上，用脚趾撑着身体，膝盖不能落地。杰森能从脚后跟感觉到自己柔软的屁股陷了进去。他的屁股可不像夜翼这样违反地心引力地翘，但至少还是紧实的，说不定是真的胖了……  
斯莱德坐在椅子上，解开自己的裤链。杰森反射性地张开嘴向前，但却被斯莱德制止了。  
“怎么了……不要口交吗？”杰森的手撑在斯莱德的身边，饥渴地看着硬挺的性器。斯莱德用眼神瞟了杰森的胸部一眼，杰森过了几秒才反应过来，抬头问道：“你认真的吗？”  
“那比起减肥还是这个，你选一个吧。”  
“怎么可以这样。”杰森不满地叫屈着，但还是规规矩矩地往前走了几步，用手挤压着自己的胸部。  
自己的胸部当然不像色情片的女优一样，可以让整个性器都埋入，而且斯莱德的性器也绝对超乎寻常地大，就算是口交也非常勉强。杰森在心底摸摸地抱怨着，到底男人的胸部有什么值得兴奋的，虽然是这样想，但他也不敢反驳斯莱德，只是默默地挤压着自己的胸部，试图集中这两团软肉。大概是疏于锻炼又吃太多垃圾食物的关系，杰森竟然真的挤出了一条缝。斯莱德握着阴茎，将它塞进那小小的细缝了抽插。两粒小巧的褐色乳头被挤得几乎贴在斯莱德的阴茎上，杰森低下头，在两只手努力地挤胸的同时用上自己的嘴来服侍对方。  
粗壮的阴茎几乎把软肉磨得红肿，斯莱德伸手，捏着杰森左边的乳头。被磨得有点红肿的乳头经过斯莱德的拉扯和揉捏仿佛胀大了一倍，杰森忍着酸痛的胸膛，只希望斯莱德快点射精，于是加把劲地用上唾液给斯莱德润滑，还自己上下摆腰，努力加大摩擦力。  
“不只是胸，连屁股也变得那么大了啊。”斯莱德伸脚踢了踢杰森的臀部。杰森哽咽了一声，只感觉自己的昨天才被使用过的肛门又因为男人的精液味道而微微张开。但斯莱德今日坏心眼地不去玩弄他的屁股，反而专注在胸部上。肛门的肠液低落在脚后跟，最后杰森只得倾身，更靠近斯莱德的阴茎，用自己的胸部专心侍奉这个雇佣兵。  
杰森倾身的角度足以让他的舌尖勾到斯莱德的肚脐，他伸手舌头，像只小狗讨要主人疼爱一样。斯莱德适时地摸摸他的头，最后把阴茎抽出来，将白色的液体干脆地射在杰森的脸上。  
杰森瘫坐在地，胸前的两团软肉已经变成粉红色一片，其中一边的乳头特别肿，和另一个乳头形成鲜明的对比。白色的浊液在年轻人的脸上形成美丽的风景，斯莱德用手弄起浊液，将它涂抹在杰森的胸部上。杰森后仰着身体，粉色和白色交错的胸部完全展示出来，胸肌被拉开，露出两边凸起之间的一小片空间。  
“再来…一次？”


	2. DAY2：Dickjay/Timjay/Damijay/，眼镜/群交/游戏/角色扮演/绳子/creampie

DAY2：Dickjay/Timjay/Damijay/，眼镜/群交/游戏/角色扮演/绳子/creampie  
“所以说…你们这群坏学生…要好好惩罚…”杰森语气僵硬地说着，脸上戴着一副细框眼镜。他吞了口口水，紧张地看向其他人。  
“我还是觉得不行。”提姆双手环抱，“我提议科研人员。”  
“你别让我恶心，德雷克。谁会对科研人员有性幻想。”达米安嫌恶地说。  
“老师这个角色才是太烂俗了！”  
“你们两个别吵了。”迪克伸出手制止他那两个弟弟，“只不过是一个眼镜而已，能玩的地方确实不多。”  
“我们什么时候才要进入正题？”达米安问道，迪克捏着下巴思考了一下，敲了敲手心决定道，“这样好了，我们来玩一个游戏，把杰森的手往后绑，而一个一个跟他做爱，在不碰到杰森脸的情况下，谁先让杰森的眼镜跌落谁就赢了。”  
“赞成。”提姆举手表示同意，达米安不情不愿地跟着举了。  
“等等，你们想过我的……”  
“好了小翅膀，现在把两只手放到后面来。”  
看着迪克嬉笑的脸庞，杰森咽下一口口水，仔细抬了抬眼镜，确定它不会轻易掉落后，转身把两只手放在身后。  
在迪克用软布给他的手上绑时，其他的两个弟弟已经迫不及待地在玩猜拳游戏，确定是谁先上杰森。提姆赢了猜拳，一如往常的，他一向是个猜拳高手。他拉下裤链，带着点弧度的阴茎弹跳出来，但介于杰森背对着他们，这场景还是没被杰森看到。  
因为害怕杰森受伤，加上身为大哥的责任感，迪克先是伸进两只手指给杰森仔细地扩张，提姆走到杰森的身前，用指甲挑弄杰森的阴茎，直到迪克提醒了一句：“别让他太快射，我们可是要玩一整晚的。”  
第三只手指进入后，迪克就带着杰森缓缓趴下，他扶着杰森的头，小声提醒杰森记得时刻抬着头，最多也只可以用下巴抵着地板。杰森点点头，嘴立刻伸向迪克还沾着润滑液的手指，细细的眼镜框顶住迪克的手背，而提姆已经来到杰森身后准备就绪。  
第一次的进入很猛烈，杰森身子往前倾，撞上了迪克，发出一声惨叫。提姆放缓自己的速度，让小小的穴口先习惯他的阴茎，顺便对迪克说道：“如果不是你站在前面，说不定我就把眼镜撞跌了。”  
“好好，我不打扰你。”迪克摸了摸杰森红润的脸蛋，“最多半小时，接下来就轮到我和小D了。”  
提姆作为兄弟之间力量偏小的那个，撞击的力道肯定是没迪克来得那么凶猛，也没小D来得那么毫无章法。他甚至会抽出一只手，时刻抚慰杰森的阴茎，让他维持在半硬的状态，时不时挑逗他的敏感点，刻意让他夹紧后穴，然后再发出舒服的赞叹。  
双球撞击在他的臀部上，发出色情的拍打声。而杰森拼命地仰着头，尽力维持上半身不动，以免眼镜掉下来。而在一旁的小D和迪克也没闲着，他们正热烈地讨论着赢家的奖品，是能给杰森带着项圈一整天，还是让杰森扮演一天宠物。  
“如果是我，”提姆一边抽查一边说道，“我会让你扮成一只小兔子，你知道兔子是全年发情的吗？还有那对长长的耳朵……”  
“要我说，母牛最适合了。”达米安说道，“我有一些药房能让男性胸部胀大，还能产奶。”  
“这也太过了。”迪克有点担心地说道，“扮成最普通的小狗不好吗？玩法也多。”  
“我还记得上次你让杰森扮演母狗的时候。”提姆拍了拍杰森的屁股，柔软的屁股肉荡开来，留下鲜红的手印，“你还让他不用手吃饭，差不多就像现在这个姿势。”  
“呜呜——”杰森发出呻吟，似乎提姆的话勾起他的回忆。提姆拉着绑着杰森双手的丝带，说道：“你就喜欢被这样对待是不是，被我们惩罚，浑身赤裸地在庄园里走来走去。”  
阴茎继续在穴口里进出，杰森挺起屁股，几乎淫荡地摇晃着，口水几乎流了一地。达米安看到这场景嗤笑一声，奚落道：“看来你不能满足他啊，德雷克。”  
“操，是他太欲求不满了。”提姆用打了杰森的屁股几下，不过杰森的上半身已经没什么动静，眼镜还稳当当地夹在鼻梁上。  
“还要，还要更多学生的肉棒。”杰森神志不清地开口，伸出嘴巴做出个O型。这下达米安忍不住掏出自己的阴茎，直接粗暴地塞进杰森的嘴巴里。杰森发出满意的叹息声，上下半身用力地前后摆动，上下两张小嘴都被彻底填满。  
达米安的手指抓着杰森的后脑勺，没什么长毛的肉球打在杰森的嘴角，加上快速地进去，让杰森的眼镜开始摇摇欲坠。提姆不满地说：“喂，这样眼镜掉下来要算谁的。”  
“当然是我的，”达米安傲慢地说，“反正你也快射了吧。”  
提姆没有反驳，自从达米安加入战局后，杰森的后穴就收缩得更厉害。他弯下腰来，开始努力进行冲刺。杰森似乎也感觉到他要射了，于是更专注在收缩后方，致力于给提姆最大的享受。  
浊液喷进杰森的后穴后，提姆才缓慢地退出来。之前累积已久的浊液灌满了杰森的小穴，不，还没有满，他拉高了杰森的臀部，让迪克快速地接手。  
“小翅膀，你还好吗？”迪克抬起杰森的腰，动作和温柔的语气截然相反。原先就有点脱落的眼镜滑落，只剩下一半的细框还勉强勾着耳朵。提姆刻意用疲软的阴茎靠近杰森的脸庞。龟头上除了刚才的白浊还有杰森后面的肠液。对方毫不犹豫地舔了上去，眼镜终于在杰森转头时彻底滑落。  
迪克吹了声口哨，而达米安不满地推开提姆，说道：“严格来说，这得算迪克的。”  
“那就算迪克的。”只要不是达米安赢，提姆都无所谓。  
作为最年长的那个，迪克显然很擅长让杰森失控。只见高速的进出让杰森几乎爽得翻白眼，而且也顾不得前面的达米安。达米安也不任性地加快速度，自己用双手抚慰自己的性器，正当他要射出的时候，迪克停下来，朝达米安招招手。  
“小D一整天都没怎么用到后面呢，”迪克笑眯眯地说，“至少射在后面吧。”  
“你他妈的……”杰森还没骂完，就被达米安粗暴的动作吓了一跳。第二泡精液射进肚子里的感觉很怪，肚子里的异物感感觉加重了。杰森大腿的肌肉收缩着，双手不安地扭动。达米安看了杰森跟地板摩擦得有点红的下巴，细心地解开了束缚，让杰森能够双手撑起身体。  
接下来又是轮到迪克，但杰森全身已经无力地抬不起腰。只能用小臂撑在地板，还要迪克用两只手握住他的腰。后穴随着迪克的进出挤出一点白浊，还产生了乳白色的泡泡。迪克撑开杰森的屁股，被撑开的穴口周围都是精液的痕迹。杰森在迪克撞上前列腺后无助地呻吟了一声，最终在没被抚慰的情况下射出薄薄的精液。迪卡也不再折磨他，在杰森射出后又强烈抽插几下，让还处在易感期的小穴更加紧缩着，最后干脆地射出。  
杰森趴在地下，双腿微微地被拉开。三泡精液缓缓地从后穴流出。迪克捏了捏对方丰满的屁股，压了压杰森略微凸起的肚子，杰森哽咽着，前边的精液又流出些透明的液体……


	3. DAY3：Romanjay，petplay/footjob/洗脑/群交/黑暗

所有人都尽力地不往那个方向看。  
好吧，身为黑面具的手下，看到什么犯罪场景都该习以为常了，但这次不一样，一个黑发蓝眼，身材比黑面具健硕的男孩蹲坐在黑面具身边，这可不是什么常见的画面。  
那男孩全身赤裸着，仅仅戴着一条项圈，还有肛塞。乳头像是被凌虐完一样，突出又红肿，还有看起来就被使用过度的阴茎死气沉沉地垂在双腿之间。黑面具伸出脚来，用沾满尘土的脚随性地凌虐男孩的阴茎。男孩努力地抑住住抽泣声，手指在身侧握成拳。  
“Hands up。”黑面具说道，男孩立刻就抬起两只手放在胸前，做出讨饶状，还伸出舌头喘气。  
所有人都把目光投在两人身上，只见黑面具随性地踩着脚下的性器，根本不在乎男孩是否是痛苦还是享受。他翘起二郎腿，抬起自己的鞋跟，男孩就立刻扑上去舔舐着男人的皮鞋。  
“真是只淫荡的小狗对吧。”黑面具向下面的人问道，大家都急忙地点头。男孩听见小狗两个字，抬头“汪汪”两声。这似乎取悦了黑面具，黑面具用脚压下男孩的头，像是国王一般宣布道：“今天开会你就在桌子底下帮所有人服务。”  
“呜呜——”男孩叫唤了几声，但黑面具充耳未闻，反而拉着男孩的项圈让他进到会议桌下。长方形的会议桌左右两排各坐了9个人，加上黑面具，总数十九人，男孩吞了口唾液，钻进会议桌下，消失在众人的视线内。  
“你从哪里找来这个骚货。”罗曼左边第一个心腹问道，罗曼哈哈大笑了几声，说：“这人还计划暗杀我，刚失败就被我抓去洗脑了。”  
“小狗狗，咕咕咕，快来啊。”坐在最尾端的一个男士解开自己的裤链，往桌子底下打着响指，“这里有好吃的精液噢。”  
“精液…精液…”男孩从会议桌子下钻出来，嘴巴立刻含住那陌生男人的阴茎。  
“小狗还会说话呢。”坐在旁边的人调笑到，学着罗曼踩踏男孩的阴茎。男孩发出了一声痛呼，开始更用力地吞吐男人的阴茎。  
“他还是能说一些话的。”罗曼说道，“来，小红，快说说看那些我教你的词。”  
“精——扑咕，液，母狗，骚穴，精液，骚穴。”男孩不怕痛地给男人做着深喉，在男人射精后，还伸出舌头让男人看见他嘴里的白浊。  
“行了，”男人疲软的阴茎拍打着男孩的脸，“去帮下一个人吧。”  
“老大，就不能操他后面吗？”另一个男人将阴茎塞进男孩嘴里时问道，男孩呜呜了两声，两只手撑在地上摇了摇屁股，罗曼罕见地沉默着，最后说了句，“不行。”  
属下也没在多问，只是更加卖力地在男孩的嘴间进出，第二泡精液释放在男孩嘴里，男孩乖巧地举着双手，说道：“精液，更多，好吃。”  
“操，身为个母狗，你会说的话真多。”隔桌的两个人接下裤链，“来，替主人的朋友含肉棒。”  
“肉棒，肉棒。”男孩四脚并行地爬过去，这次两只手各握着一只阴茎，上下套弄。  
没有人瞧见黑面具的脸色越发沉重，也更加沉默。按理来说，除非经过训练，不然被洗脑后应该不会知道太多新词汇，甚至有模仿的动作。他当时教红头罩那几个单词可费了一番功夫，而今天红头罩立刻就学会了几个新词，虽说都与性有关。  
两发精液各射在男孩的左右脸上，男孩伸出舌尖，试图舔到旁边的精液。几个男士哈哈大笑，更肆无忌惮地使用着男孩。直到几乎每个人都射完后，男孩才乖乖回到黑面具身边蹲坐着。  
黑面具看着男孩有点丝裂的嘴角，以及胸膛和腹部的白浊，伸手捏住对方的乳头。男孩发出一声混杂着哀鸣和呻吟的叫声。罗曼凝视着对方浑浊的瞳孔，心中的疑惑才渐渐消散

作者：没关系小翅膀，我过后一定给你报仇的！  



	4. DAY4：Brujay，站街/孩子在一旁/纯爱

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 站街还可以纯爱，我真是太屌了

“喂，站在那边的那个。”  
布鲁斯转头，一个看起来大概只有二十岁出头的年轻男人正站在街角朝他招手。  
从对方的服装来看，不难猜出对方从事什么行业。低腰的牛仔裤，几乎快露出肚脐的紧身上衣，脖子上还有几条装饰用的廉价项链。布鲁斯走近后，还能闻到淡淡的爽身粉味道，不刺鼻，意外地柔顺。  
“你这傻大个来这儿做什么？”青年吊着一根棒棒糖，从对方指尖的污渍和对方吊着棒棒糖的姿势来看，布鲁斯能推测他应该是在戒烟，他摆出一个惶恐的表情说，“我，我只是，朋友推荐我来的。”  
“噢——”青年做出个沉思的表情，然后咬碎嘴肿的糖，“你介不介意男的？”  
“啊，还好。”布鲁斯假装扭捏地说道，“你也，你也很漂亮。”  
“听好，你个傻蛋。”杰森挑眉，“别随便说人好看，不然他们会以为能随便开价。”  
“那你呢？”  
“口交五十，腿交八十，如果包下一整夜的话三百。”  
“这可不是个便宜的价钱。”布鲁斯搓搓手，好吧，对他来说百元现金基本就是能烧来取暖的程度，但他也不能表现得太大方。  
“那就两百五，”杰森耸耸肩，“不能再减了，剩下的都是定价。”  
布鲁斯就这样懵懵懂懂地被拉到一间破旧的公寓。公寓是四层的，越上层仿佛越摇摇欲坠，而杰森就住在最高层，门前用上了两道锁和一个铁链，窗户也用铁条加固过。  
“这里很危险吗？”布鲁斯问道。  
“还好，不过时常会有诱拐犯，我家里又有小孩。”杰森一边开门一边说道，“进来吧。”  
屋子里倒是很温馨，水泥地都被铺上软垫，连墙纸也是天蓝色的。小客厅摆着一个懒人沙发和小桌子，上面有一些零散的玩具。从婴儿床里冒出了一个头。是个黑发蓝眼的男孩子，估计只有一岁，手上还拿着一个长颈鹿玩具。  
男孩见到屋子里出现陌生的人也没有哭闹，只是直勾勾地看着青年。青年把孩子抱起来，亲了亲对方的额头，把他放在软垫上，还塞了个大象玩偶给他。  
“你都放他一个人在家吗？”  
“嗯，他不怎么哭闹。”杰森看着小孩在地上爬，转头道，“我们直接进房间吧。”  
布鲁斯犹豫着跟着杰森进去公寓里唯一一间房间。柔软的双人床上铺着一片蓝色的婴儿软垫，杰森把它卷起来放进旁边，利落地解开自己的裤子。裤子底下是紫黑色的，刮过毛的性器，腿强壮有力，看起来倒不像是贫民窟特有的营养不良的样子。布鲁斯脱掉自己的上衣，试探性伸手揉了揉对方结实的胸肌，杰森别过头发出几声喘息，乳头微微挺立，立刻对布鲁斯的揉捏起了反应。  
布鲁斯将人带往床上，在杰森腰下垫了一个枕头，然后仔细用手指给他开拓。杰森似乎有点不适应这样的温柔，但也没有拒绝，说不准这也是客人的怪癖之一呢。他伸出手拿出床头的保险套和润滑剂。润滑剂散发着廉价的草莓香，布鲁斯终于搞清那爽身粉的味道来源了，和这润滑剂一样都属于婴儿用品的一种。  
手指开拓得很顺利，不用十分钟就能伸进四指。布鲁斯解开自己的裤链，自己撸了撸半软的阴茎，然后套上保险套再插入。这时候一阵细微的推门声引起了两人的注意，杰森猛得抬起身来，从布鲁斯的背后往过去，看到达米安用手推开了房门。  
“达米安，出去！”杰森喊道，而布鲁斯也把被单拉起来，盖住两人相连的对方。杰森的怒吼似乎没起到什么威吓的作用，达米安反而跌跌撞撞地跑到床头，无视趴在杰森身上的布鲁斯和半裸的两人。  
“饿了。”小孩推推杰森的肩膀，杰森抽出一只手抓住孩子的手臂。这个场景不晓得戳中布鲁斯的哪个点，他盖在被单底下的腰开始挺动，小幅度地抽插着，而柔软的后穴立刻吸附着他，杰森狠狠地瞪了他一眼，转头又对小孩温柔地说道：“达米安，你能等我几分钟吗？”  
“我恐怕不只要几分钟。”布鲁斯一边说道，在刚找到的敏感点撞击着。杰森悲鸣了一声，两只脚勾着他的腰，用左手摸着两人的连接处，当然，一切都是在被单底下完成的。  
“饿了。”孩子似乎只会重复这句话，杰森用手臂捂住自己的嘴，被单下两人的躯体疯狂地交合，被子明显地一起一伏。布鲁斯用手指撸动着身下人的阴茎，杰森结结巴巴地开口说道：“乖…冰箱里…呜，好大，太用力了，冰箱里有饼干，自己拿来吃，再来……”  
孩子点点头，总算摇摇晃晃地走出去了。杰森一看孩子走出房间，就开始放肆地呻吟着，嘴巴几乎都合不拢，夹着布鲁斯的大腿又更加用力。  
被单底下两人泛着汗的腿交织在一起。布鲁斯贴近杰森的耳边坏心眼地说道：“叫得那么大声，门又没关紧，小心孩子听到。”  
“说得好像你在乎这些事。”杰森用脚踢了对方一下，双手包住对方得颈项，将对方推倒换了个姿势。  
坐在上方的杰森这次主动摇晃腰部，手指也伸进嘴里模仿口交的动作。有些分量的阴茎随着他一上一下拍打在布鲁斯的腹部上。布鲁斯时不时配合对方向上挺起，次次打在对方前列腺的位置。杰森弓着腰，单身支撑自己，单身撸动自己的阴茎，嘴上含糊地说着：“再快点，要射了。”  
塔塔的脚步声又响起，太过沉迷于性爱的杰森一时没有听到，反而要布鲁斯提醒。不过布鲁斯也来不及把被单拉起来，再说这个姿势也没法躲在被单下，于是两人交合的地方和杰森的性器终于袒露在突然孩子的面前。  
原以为会像被孩子撞破的父母一样尴尬，但不知是不是杰森太过享受，反而加快了抽插的速度。布鲁斯一手扶着杰森的腰，另一只手伸向孩子手中拿着的饼干，猜测孩子应该是打不开饼干才跑进来。孩子一拿到饼干后，拿出一片来吃，杰森这才开口提醒道：“别在房间里吃东西，去客厅吃，顺便把门关上。”

孩子点点头，乖乖地走出去，布鲁斯不自觉地想到底曾经有多少个客人被孩子撞破，而又有多少能够保持兴致。杰森粗暴地撸动阴茎，上下的速度越来越快，最后在布鲁斯几次冲刺下才终于缴械，紧致温暖的后穴让布鲁斯绷紧肩膀，把自己的精液也射进保险套里。杰森疲惫地躺下，倒卧在布鲁斯隔壁。  
“要再来一次吗？”杰森勾着布鲁斯的头发问道，布鲁斯摇摇头，说道：“接下来还有事，我把名片直接放在这里。”  
“真奇怪，正常来说应该是我给你名片吧。”  
“但我不想每次都在孩子面前上演一些儿童不宜的画面。”也不想每次见面都是儿童不宜。  
“随便你。”杰森起身，扶住有点使用过度的腰，“操，单就一次就把我搞成这样，就算你不包夜也要包了。”  
“行。”布鲁斯亲了杰森额角，安抚性质的吻，顺便从钱包里掏出五百块，放在橱柜上，“给孩子叫个外卖，吃得健康点。”  



	5. DAY5：无cp，桌角自慰

下午五点的校园内人不多，除了要训练的球员，还有一些特勤劳的学生，可能还有他，既不是为了读书，也不是为了运动的家伙。  
他还是象征性地拿了本伊利亚德史诗，别误会，他喜欢这本书，这本古老的，像砖头厚的老古董也只有他才会懂得欣赏。而他不止欣赏里头美妙的文字，还有那古朴，厚厚的封面，几乎可以割伤指尖的棱角，你不会想知道他多少次用它来安慰自己的后穴。  
左看右看确定没人注意到这间课室后，他才拉上教室窗帘，但没锁上教室门，全是为了点私人的小刺激。他半脱下自己的校裤，白色的棉内裤已经被前列腺弄湿。他坐上平时的课桌，平时在上头写字，听课，有时候趴在上面睡觉的课桌。监视平滑的木板透着点暖意，他滑动了一次，就情不自禁地发出一声赞叹。  
几乎是立刻，他在没脱下内裤的情况开始摩擦自己的阴茎。两只手都握着自己的裤子，以防有人进来后可以立刻穿上。他竭尽全力地压制自己的呻吟声，以免自己的呻吟声盖过别人的脚步声，他是有些诡异的性癖，但他还不至于想被人当作是个变态。  
隔着一层布能得到的快感毕竟有限。他犹豫了一会儿后，冒险脱下内裤。前列腺液滴在桌上，很快就渗透进木板里，杰森好奇接下来的几天木板会有精液的味道吗？如果有的话，他午睡趴在上面又是否能够问道。  
阴茎和木桌的摩擦其实有点疼，但杰森顾不上，也没去特意抚慰前头。他慢慢地来到桌子的边缘，像是做深蹲似地让桌角对准肛门。腰微微往后，身体前倾，膝盖半弯曲着。桌角很大，他几乎不可能吞得下去，但这种行为已经足够令人兴奋了，他幻想着在全班同学做这个，甚至在人到中年的老师面前，上演一个人的自慰秀。桌角几乎要被他的肠液弄湿，前面的几滴白浊已经漏出来，滴在地上形成一滩不明显的水渍。  
或许下次该带点润滑剂，杰森想着，木桌比起书壳还是太过粗糙，摩擦起来比较疼。他坐上课桌，改用成手指来安抚后穴，而前面接着前液开始摩擦。几分钟后，颇有分量的阴茎射出精液，课桌上沾着淫秽的白状物。杰森顺了口气，查看一下课室门，确认自己的行为没被看见后，才急忙穿上裤子，用湿纸巾清理桌面。  



	6. DAY6：timjay，omorashi（俗称漏尿）

当提姆说，喝完那杯水，坐在那里等我时，杰森没想到事情会演变成这个样子。  
几个下属进出，给提姆要签的文件，开会报告，而提姆甚至也出去过参与一个会议。他百无聊赖地，用各种方式坐在沙发上，喝下秘书递给他的咖啡，茶，甚至是牛奶。  
在第三个小时后，他的膀胱就开始向他发出抗议。杰森左看右看，提姆正坐在办公桌上看着一份文件，梳着大背头，穿着西装领带，看起来就人模人样的。杰森吹了声口哨，提姆抬头，他这才说道：“我想去上厕所。”  
“不行。”提姆干脆利落地拒绝，又低头开始看文件。杰森本来张嘴就要飙脏话，但不知为什么还是闭起嘴来，转回身。  
整条阴茎，甚至是睾丸都有一些瘙痒。杰森夹进双腿，开始后悔自己为何喝了那么多饮料。牛仔裤粗糙的布料摩擦着大腿内侧，他把小腿交叠在一起，收紧肩膀，试图对抗尿意。只要不去想着上厕所，想一点可憎的东西，比如可恶的老蝙蝠，枪支，罪犯还是监狱，之后再到爱欺负人的提姆，只要一想到提姆他的尿意似乎就更加严重。  
他深呼一口气，收缩着自己的小腹，感觉自己的下半身都已经在向他抗议。他的脑袋现在只被尿意和违抗尿意这两件事情占据，提姆钢笔在纸上的沙沙声，还有冷气运转的声音，秘书的敲门声……  
下一刻，提姆的秘书又立刻端了一杯饮料上来，这次是热可可，巧克力浓郁的香气争先恐后地钻进他的鼻子里，进一步提醒他嘴上有着某液体状的东西。他感觉自己的阴茎好像涨得要爆炸，甚至有一两滴尿液已经逃出来和他的内裤打招呼。仿佛嫌这还不够似的，提姆特意站起身，用角落的饮水机给自己装水，明明这点小事让秘书做就可以了，他知道提姆就是故意让他听到水落在杯子里的声音，满足提姆愿望和解脱的想法不断在他脑中盘旋，一不注意的时候，尿液已经一点一滴地染湿了他的裤子。  
“尿出来了吗？”提姆趴在沙发背上，眼神望向杰森的胯下，鼻尖也刻意地抽动一下，彰显他闻到尿骚味的存在。杰森闭起眼，尴尬地点点头，注意到尿液不止染湿了他的裤子，还有提姆的沙发。他的双手捂住胯下，双腿依旧紧闭着，但无法阻止水渍逐渐扩大。  
就像个控制不住排泄的小孩子一样，杰森噙着泪，咬着自己的下唇。提姆看自己好像玩得过火了，赶紧让杰森站起来。  
“站个屁，让你看我站着小便吗？”杰森恶狠狠地定罪到，提姆苦笑了一下，说：“是你自己不站的。”说完，就拿起桌上的热可可，往杰森湿掉的那片地方倒。  
“待会儿就跟秘书说不小心打翻了，让她来清理。”  
“算你有良心。”


	7. DAY7：奥古桶，微塔桶，肛交/偷窥/细微的神志不清/口交

塔利亚一直搞不清楚自己的父亲，尤其是在关于水池的事情上，每从水池走出来后，她的父亲就会变得越发偏激，理所当然地为一些小事生气，这也是为什么她一直没有上报自己给杰森用水池来复活这件事，哪怕她心底隐隐约约知道父亲可能知晓，但她就像个鸵鸟一样，选择无视。  
杰森的精神状况正逐渐好转。塔利亚看着属下给的报表，杰森正尝试交流，很好，进食完全不需要提醒，完美，身体接触还算可以接受，很好，恢复语言功能方面，完全没有进展。  
她走到杰森的房间，山上的冷风让她担心杰森会因为忘了加被子而感冒。那孩子对冷热交替还不甚敏感，正当她准备推开房门时，一丝若有若无的喘气声从房里传出。  
没有呼救声，也没有危险的气息。但她还是抽出身后的匕首，小心翼翼地推开一点房门。简易的单人床上，一个熟悉的身影正压在男孩身上起伏，塔利亚不需要几秒就能从背影推测出那是她的父亲。  
她捂住嘴巴，震惊地看着眼前的一幕。年长者的双手压着少年的肩膀，时不时拍打着少年的臀部。少年的头埋在枕头里，发出如同动物的叫唤，只是不知为何听上去带有点情色的味道，而且两只手也乖乖地抓着床单，而不是朝身上的人打过去。  
父亲把杰森翻了面，低头对杰森说了什么。塔利亚不确定两人之间是否真的在交流，杰森只会简单的‘停下’，‘攻击’和‘吃饭时间’，但显然，现在杰森的词汇量增加了，而塔利亚毫不怀疑那个字是‘口交’。  
少年跪在地上，像是奴隶伺候领主一般虔诚地含着奥古的性器。塔利亚能清楚看到少年的牙齿经常不知轻重地咬到父亲，但父亲并没有惩罚他，只是捏了捏鼻子当作警告。很快的，少年的喉头明显滚动着，像是小孩子喝着饮料一般，毫不知耻地吞下年长者的精液。  
塔利亚后退了几步，知道是时候离开了。她并不在乎杰森·陶德和父亲有什么秘密关系，她把杰森当作武器来训练，而她的父亲更是不可违抗的存在。如果保持这段关系是父亲允许杰森继续使用的潜规则，那这段关系对杰森会是百利而无一害的。


	8. DAY8：brujay背景，筑巢/自慰/纯爱

迪克收到阿尔弗雷德的电话时，蝙蝠侠正在地球的另一端。  
地球的另一端不是指非洲，而是另一个星球，距离地球还有一段距离。这也意味着布鲁斯不可能立即赶回来，而布鲁斯也不会为了这点事情赶回来，这样说或许很无情，但另一个星球民族的存亡的确，好像比杰森的筑巢期重要一点。  
“应该是太过频繁使用避孕药的副作用。”午夜医生从堆满布料的房间钻出来告诉迪克，迪克咽下一口口水，好奇这座庄园怎样变成豌豆公主的闺房。  
布鲁斯的衣服很多，从战服，训练服，定制西装，伪装用的常服到睡衣，全都别叠在一个只有十七步长的小房间里，一层一层叠着，几乎都要看不见里头的人。阿尔弗雷德应该是疯了，迪克心想，所以才会打电话给他，哪怕他并不能为解决这种情况而做些什么。  
“你知道这行为只会让阿尔弗雷德的工作加倍吧。”迪克努力拨开一叠衣服，脚正踩在萨维尔街的格纹西装上。杰森正躺在一堆睡衣里头，手还拿着蝙蝠侠的头盔。迪克抽抽鼻子，似乎抓到空气里头那不一样的淫靡气味。  
“你在用蝙蝠装……自慰？”迪克不可置信到，看到杰森直接像鸵鸟似地把头盔套在自己脸上。仔细看，周围染上干掉的精液可不止布鲁斯那古早版本的战服，还有内衣裤，柔道训练服，甚至是西装领带。  
他弯下腰，努力去忽视杰森在头盔底下发出的哽咽声。他不知道该怎样安慰他的兄弟，omega在筑巢期的脆弱是他无法想象的，然而他还能做一件事，就是拥抱着他的弟弟，让自己太过柔和的信息素安慰杰森。  
在两人相拥而眠的几个小时后，杰森突然动了动，头盔撞上迪克的鼻子。迪克揉着自己的头起身，扑鼻而来的是身上带着血腥味的布鲁斯。  
两人开始无视迪克拥吻，迪克后退了几步，手不小心碰到了沾着精液的底裤，他发出一声哀嚎，抱怨道：“至少等我出去好不好。”  
杰森发出咯咯的笑声，这可是相当难得的。迪克站起身来，默默地退出房外，关上门的刹那间，屋子里立刻发出一声带着性意味的尖叫，而阿尔弗雷德托着托盘，上面是用了一半的绷带和消毒酒精，朝他无奈地摇摇头。


	9. DAY9：dickjay，杰森性转/巨乳/中出/纯爱

“小翅膀~”迪克扑上来，埋进那柔软的双乳之间，试图寻求他巨乳女朋友的安慰。杰西卡放下自己手中的枪柄，不耐烦地揉揉她烦人男朋友的头，恼怒地问：“又怎么了？”  
“局长又让我写报告了QWQ。”迪克掀开杰西卡的衣服，两只手揉了揉对方快有G罩杯的巨乳。他还记得杰西卡出现在警局的那天。头上戴着超帅的红色头盔，帅气的卷发，手上还拿着他早上忘了带走的午餐盒，而警局里超过一半的同事和拘留犯都直勾勾地盯着对方皮衣下前凸后翘的完美身材。  
“要我帮你去教训他吗？”杰西卡仔细地把枪收好，言语间的痞气坏得冒泡，迪克摇摇头，手开始脱下杰西卡的牛仔短裤，说道：“是我不小心追犯人的时候打破店家的玻璃了。”  
“所以说警察就是麻烦。”杰西卡自己脱了内裤，露出修剪整齐的花穴来，“就那么点事也大惊小怪。”  
迪克推倒对方，舌头讨好地舔着杰西卡的那里，他今天有些额外的打算，所以得做些前置作业来放下她的警戒心。  
杰西卡挺着腰，脚趾微微蜷缩着，尽力地不用自己的大腿绞死在她双腿间作乱的迪克。柔软的舌头先是舔过阴核，再细细叼着两粒小豆上下打转。她能感觉到自己下面已经开始湿了，于是伸出手来开始揉捏自己的胸部加强刺激。  
舌头伸进里头的时候，杰西卡忍不住夹紧了迪克。迪克两只手揉捏着她的臀部试图让她放松，但与平常坚硬的东西在里头粗暴地抽插的触感不同，柔软且灵巧的舌头在阴道里钻进钻出，时不时还有牙齿在外部轻咬。她抬起身来，艰难地说道：“别玩了，快点进来。”  
“可是我今天不想用保险套。”迪克可怜兮兮地说道，两只手捏着她的胸部，毫不留情地拉扯着。杰西卡轻喘着，好想回想着什么，最后勉强说道：“好吧，反正今天是安全期。”  
迪克在心中欢呼了一声，扶着自己的阴茎小心翼翼地进到杰西卡的下面。温暖的阴道包围着阴茎，果然和平时戴保险套有差。迪克把杰西卡拉向自己，让杰西卡抱着自己的后颈，舌头色情地舔过杰西卡的乳头。杰西卡呻吟了一声，胸部主动往迪克嘴里送。暗红色的乳头很快被咬得充血肿大，而乳房也随着迪克的进出上下摇晃。  
柔软白皙的乳房随着自己手上的动作被肆意改变形状，两只手掌并拢才能堪堪覆盖一粒乳房。迪克啜饮着其中一个乳头，叼着杰西卡的乳房拉扯，时不时再按摩周围的乳晕。杰西卡自己伸手抚慰着另一边，腰部也不忘记进出。迪克有时候会太沉迷于她的胸部了，她实在不明白两团软肉有什么强大的吸引力，更别说这让她买衣服的时候会有更多限制。  
在进出几十次后，迪克终于将杰西卡翻过身，用后入的方式进攻。杰西卡巨大的胸部注定让她不能轻易地平趴在地上。只见她的胸部贴在地上，随着她前后摆动而变形，带来另一种痛感。她两只手臂撑在地上，半抬起头来，毫不顾忌地呻吟着。而迪克一只手撑着她的腰，另一只手还是放在她的胸部上。  
阴茎因为后入的姿势变得更加深入，杰西卡敏感地感受到迪克的前液开始滴出来，钻进她的小穴之中，带来另一种的快感，不是生理的，那点量还不至于，更多是心理上的快感。她撑着身体，这个体位使不上太多的力，只能靠着迪克的速度和力道。她感觉到迪克的双球拍打着她的后方，还有被摩擦得有点痛的乳头。迪克放开撑住腰的手，杰西卡发出声惊呼，差点整个人趴到在地。  
“你干嘛啦？！”杰西卡抱怨道，又因为这个姿势让她不能打到迪克有点不满。迪克撇撇嘴，双手又伸向她的胸部，讨好地捏了捏。她烦躁地吼了声，才起身用手掌撑着自己，让迪克从背后也能清楚看到她胸前摇晃的两粒肉。  
迪克终于满意地加快速度，嘴唇不停地徘徊在杰西卡的后颈，呢喃着一些情话。对方受用地夹紧小穴，最终在迪克一次用力的冲刺下达到高潮。迪克闭起眼，也不做太多挣扎，把精液射进杰西卡的小穴中。  
几股精液彻底射进小穴后，杰西卡气喘吁吁地翻过身。乳房似乎因为刚才的玩弄看起来好像又更大。迪克赞叹地再次推倒杰西卡，整个人埋在这两团带有点硬度棉花之中。杰西卡拍拍对方的头，夹紧双腿，以免迪克的精液太快流出……  



	10. DAY10：sladejay，口交/饮尿

斯莱德捏住杰森的鼻子时，杰森大概已经猜到会发生什么了。  
他蹲下身，张开嘴，一切都会很简单，只要你快快地合作，不发出太多声音，最好朝雇佣兵摇摇尾巴，这一切就会很快结束。  
斯莱德的阴茎很长，几乎是会令所有男人女人害怕的程度。两粒双球沉甸甸的，隐藏在修建整齐的白色毛发下。杰森一如往常地先朝双球下嘴，这是斯莱德还没硬起来时的做法，他能感觉到斯莱德的阴茎还没硬起来，但双球已经存着大量的武器。  
斯莱德拉开他，杰森疑惑地后退几步，挑衅地看着对方，像是问：你还想怎么着。斯莱德不怀好意地笑了一下，将阴茎直接塞进杰森的嘴巴里，杰森试图性地舔了舔对方的龟头，一股淡淡的尿腥味马上刺激着他的味蕾。  
在他还没反应过来时，一股强而有力的液体就灌进他嘴里。他用力地拍打着斯莱德的大腿，挣扎着想要推开。斯莱德正在把尿液射进他嘴里，尿液，而不是精液，而且他可能还不小心吞下几口。  
他的反抗没什么用。斯莱德又捏住他的鼻子，另一只手按着他的头，强硬地来了个深喉。他摸着自己的喉咙，能感觉到斯莱德的凸起，他又要喉咙痛了。而尿液争先恐后地滑进他的喉咙里，没有一滴漏出来，全被一滴不剩地吞了进去。  
几秒后，斯莱德才停下退出来。杰森趴在地上咳嗽着，感觉自己的胃里沉甸甸地，嘴里还残留着一点尿骚味。他抬头瞪了斯莱德一眼，斯莱德这才哈哈大笑，摸着他的头说道：“我们还没完呢。”  
“你到底喝了多少？”杰森问道，也没指望斯莱德回答他。做好心理准备后，他才勉强地张开嘴，让斯莱德对准他后开始撒尿。  
带着淡黄色的液体射进嘴里的感觉有点怪，撇除心理因素，味道其实不重，但灌进有点肿的喉咙里还是有点困难。杰森小口小口地吞着，喉结滚动，免不了一些尿液溢出来，滑落至他的下巴。用手背弄干净下巴后，他跑上前，用舌头清洁着斯莱德的龟头。舌尖滑过凹槽出，像是啜饮棒棒糖似地吞下几滴淡黄色尿液。斯莱德发出呻吟，将三分之一的柱体塞进杰森的嘴里，把最后一小股尿液尿出来。  
杰森鼓着嘴巴，并没有立刻吞下。斯莱德抬起他的头，打开嘴的一个小缝，还能看到尿液在里头不被吞下的样子。斯莱德撸动着自己的阴茎，就这个样子打着手枪，直到阴茎终于硬起来时，杰森才把液体咕噜一声吞下。  
“你是变态吗？”杰森勾着嘴角嘲讽道，嘴却靠向对方灼热的性器，热情地舔舐。熟悉的精液味道让他也开始勃起。他的双手覆在自己阴茎上，一边自慰一边给斯莱德做着口交。舌头熟练地摆动着，口水和尿液混在一起涂抹在柱身上。他砸吧砸吧嘴，一边揉捏着对方的双球，对开发了新癖好这事儿感到隐隐有些不安。


	11. DAY11：无cp，直播/插入式自慰

“事先说明，那些只看不打赏的人都直接给我滚蛋。”  
摄影技术有点糟，不过是最简单的电脑前置镜头，打光也很差。桌上摆着润滑剂，7cm的假阳具，10cm的假阳具和串珠。聊天室里只有两三个家伙，而且都不太出声。  
杰森拉起自己的衣摆，露出还未硬起来阴茎和壮硕的胸肌。他先是揉了揉自己的乳头，用上一点润滑剂，再把电脑盖下一点，让聊天室里的人能清楚看见只玩弄乳头就半硬的阴茎。  
‘这新人身材不错‘  
‘我喜欢他的胸部‘  
‘下次准备乳夹‘  
‘天啊，是带点粉色的‘  
‘上面的，你说的是他的乳头还是小鸡鸡‘  
‘我不介意给他操‘  
“但我可不操人。”杰森说着，两只手指小心翼翼地伸进干涩的小穴中，“说实话，我还没正式被操过，或操人。”  
‘天啊，还是个处男。‘  
‘是处女，而且还是处女自慰秀。打赏5金币‘  
‘拜托，他说你就信‘  
“你们大可以自己看看。”似乎遇上点小困难，杰森伸向桌上的润滑剂，一次过将液体的润滑剂倒在手上，然后青涩地插入后穴。  
‘拜托，这一定是处，看看他的手法‘  
‘我真想到现场教教他‘  
‘嘿，第一次还是别准备液体的润滑剂比较好。打赏15金币‘  
“操。”杰森看着几乎快流满整只手，还滴在地板上的液态润滑剂。他坐起身，背对着电脑屏幕试图翘起屁股。椅背是属于有弹性的，只要用力就能微微倾斜。杰森转头，确保镜头对准他的屁股后，就拿起润滑剂的瓶嘴，跌跌撞撞地塞进穴口里。  
聊天室里的人正在逐渐飙升，很多人一进来就开始打赏，聊天室一下子就被刷满了留言，而专注在扩张的杰森只能留意到其中几个留言。  
‘干这家伙真的是处。打赏15金币‘  
‘看他大腿肌肉的线条，这婊子有练过‘  
‘我喜欢他粗暴地对待自己。打赏20金币‘  
‘应该直接找个真的鸡巴来伺候他‘  
他将润滑液挤出来，冰冰凉凉的液体立刻灌满了后穴。  
“操，这太冷了。他妈的都快萎了！”  
‘直接塞进去‘  
‘直接塞进去加一‘  
‘我们可不是来看你玩前戏的‘  
‘嘿，试试用手指抽插，会暖起来的‘  
看着一群屏幕里的，不认识的人对他指指点点似乎有点可怕，但杰森还是将两只手指伸进后穴开始进出。润滑液很快变得温暖，而且还散发着淡淡的香味，他突然想起屏幕对面的观众可闻不到这个味道，于是结结巴巴地说：“这次买的是草莓味的润滑剂，闻起来挺香的。”  
‘告诉我多一点。打赏30金币‘  
‘把屁股穴撑开来。打赏30金币‘  
‘欠操的婊子‘  
‘下次试试看香蕉口味的。打赏10金币‘  
看到观众的反应不错，杰森感觉自己似乎开始抓到直播的诀窍了，他把第三只手指塞进去，舒服得呻吟出声。“操，这体验真的是前所未有，比之前的自慰都舒服。”  
‘处男变成处女了‘  
‘怎么还不塞进去‘  
“想不想看我把第四只手指塞进去，感觉会很痛，但我想真的鸡巴会更大。”  
‘想看你吃真的鸡巴。打赏5金币‘  
‘多用玩具‘  
‘嘿，你搞拳交吗。打赏50金币‘  
‘老兄你口味真重‘  
“拳交吗？或许以后可以试试。”杰森哼哼两声，将第四只手指塞了进去，“天啊，太满了，我快不行了……”  
手指在后面快速地进出，彻底勃起的阴茎在椅背上摩擦着，最后控制不住地射出来。镜头完美地录下了绷紧的肌肉和隐约可见的阴茎将白浊射在黑色椅背上，染出深色污渍的过程。聊天室又爆发了一波评论朝，陆续有人打赏小金额的金币，人数也逐渐攀升中。  
‘第一次就后穴高潮，真是个天生的婊子。打赏5金币‘  
‘我来晚了吗‘  
‘拜托我才刚进来‘  
‘新来的，他甚至还没用上桌上的假阳具‘  
‘再来第二轮，会有第二轮吧？‘  
“会有第二轮的，难得肛门已经扩张好了。”杰森说道，转过身来，张开一个M字腿，让观众能看见红肿翻开的小穴。  
‘嘿，如果你把自己的小穴叫母狗的骚穴，每叫一次我就给你打赏。打赏5金币‘  
‘你是那个喜欢拳交的老兄吗？你也太重口了‘  
‘我喜欢‘  
‘他不太常说话‘  
‘都说是第一次了‘  
‘处男都很嫩‘  
‘拜托，不喜欢就出去‘  
“叫这个没问题。”杰森说道，一边扶起自己还在不应期的疲软阴茎，一手拿起7cm的假阳具，缓慢地塞进去，“你等我缓缓，呜——假阳具…慢慢塞进母狗的骚穴里…好舒服。”  
‘打赏5金币‘  
‘再多叫一点‘  
‘他身体很柔软‘  
“紫色的软鸡巴，塞进母狗的骚穴里，撞到前列腺了…呜…谢谢XX的打赏，如果有什么要求大家都能提出来。已经又要重新硬起来了。”  
‘年轻的鸡巴就是好‘  
‘打赏5金币‘  
‘我想操他。‘  
“快点，要靠假阳具高潮了，第一次骚穴高潮…不…是第二次了，欢迎大家一起看我第一次的后穴高潮还有第二次，接下来也要持续给大家带来更厉害的自慰秀。”  
‘第一次7cm不错了‘  
‘他的屁股好大‘  
‘操，才刚来，现在的新人那么狠吗。打赏2金币‘  
“呜——假阳具上面的凸起按摩着骚穴好舒服，再这样下去以后就只能靠后面才能高潮了。”  
‘下次试看电动的假阳具。打赏20金币‘  
‘最好是透明的‘  
‘上面的，倒是给个购买链接‘  
‘这次会用上串珠吗‘  
“啊，对不起，这次可能用不上了。骚穴现在只要更大的鸡巴，下次再给大家带来其他直播表演。”说完，杰森拔出7cm的假阳具，上面还带着肠液和润滑剂。仔细舔干净假阳具后，他又伸向桌上10cm的假阳具，这次的玩具上面的凸起更加可怕，还有夹杂旋螺的刻痕。几乎是插进去的那刻，杰森就悲鸣一声，前端陆续射出白浊。  
‘操，后穴高潮‘  
‘别随便停下来‘  
‘打赏20金币‘  
‘打赏10金币‘  
‘打赏5金币‘  
‘我进来得太晚了。打赏5金币‘  
“现在，还不晚——”杰森扶着新的玩具，开始上下摆动着腰。两只手都抓着椅背，任用疲软的阴茎随着摆腰无助地摇晃。刚射过两次的阴茎已经来不及硬起，还处在易感期的时候前列腺就被强烈的刺激着。他已经说不出完整的话来了，只能发出含糊的叫声。聊天室又刷了几排句子，他试图对焦视线，看请屏幕上的字，但再怎么努力还是瞧不清楚。  
阴茎颤抖着射出几股透明的液体。那个提议拳交的人一次过打赏了100金币。他努力勾起嘴角，露出一个虚弱的笑容，对着屏幕说道：“今天就到这里，下周晚上九点同个聊天室，我们再会。”


	12. DAY12：clarkjay，睡奸/纯爱

超人正式下班，在经过五天四夜的战斗后，脱下羞耻的紧身蓝红战服，换上人类便装和黑框眼镜，小记者克拉克·肯特正式上岗。  
克拉克对着镜子叹了口气，有预感接下来是地狱马拉松的赶稿星期。他走进公寓房间里，渴望他的男朋友杰森·陶德能给他一点生理和心理上的安慰。现在是中午一点，杰森这时候应该还醒着。  
但不知道什么原因，杰森没醒，而且还睡得贼香。他可怜兮兮地摇了摇杰森，但杰森只是砸吧几声，转个身又睡了。之后克拉克在垃圾桶里找到了安眠药的包装，看来杰森不论怎样都要睡上几个小时了。  
看着自己裤子下几乎要爆炸的小鸡鸡，还有躺在床上扮睡美人的翘屁男朋友，克拉克做出了一个相当大胆的决定。他将杰森推起来，形成个侧躺的姿势，再稍微用上点超级速度把杰森托起来脱下一点裤子。丰满的屁股和柔软的臀部让人动心，克拉克揉了揉杰森的屁股，又飞速从抽屉里拿出润滑剂。用掌心把润滑剂捂热后，克拉克才慢慢地将一指伸进去，杰森哼了一声，头磨蹭了一下枕头，没做出什么大动静。  
克拉克屏住呼吸，将第二只手指塞进去，杰森没有反应，呼吸有规律且沉重，心跳平稳。第三指进去后，杰森依旧没有太大反应，像个陶瓷娃娃一样安静。  
其实他是有点高兴的。蝙蝠家的人或多或少都有警戒心过高的问题，随之而来的就是浅眠或直接失眠。而杰森愿意在克拉克的公寓吃下安眠药熟睡也是信任他的象征，这让感觉自己在背叛杰森信任的克拉克隐约有点不安。  
事已至此，也没法退后了。克拉克扶着自己的阴茎，进入杰森的后穴里。这次杰森有了点反应，他能听到对方呼吸加快，心跳逐步上升。试探性地抽插几下后，杰森的前面也微微勃起，只不过没有全硬。  
克拉克说服自己这只是前列腺刺激的正常反应而已。他抬起杰森的臀部，开始上下进出杰森的后穴。说是在跟尸体做爱倒也不全像，杰森还是有呼吸，而且心跳也上升了，只是他有些怀念做爱时杰森的骂骂咧咧，还有喜欢坏心眼调戏他的举动。  
等对方醒来后，一定要再来一次，克拉克心底想着，一边用手扶着杰森的脸庞，轻轻地吻在杰森的唇上。大概是换气不顺的关系，杰森的脸颊微微泛红。眉头也紧紧皱起，只是眼睛怎样都打不开。  
看杰森是绝对不会醒来后，克拉克干脆用手抚慰着杰森半软的阴茎，企图让两人一起攀向高潮。随着克拉克力度适宜的摩擦和后穴前列腺的刺激，杰森发出呜呜的声音，眉头皱得更深，腰也不自觉地拱起来。  
薄薄的汗液布满了杰森的额头，克拉克分不出手帮忙抹汗。现在他一只手放在杰森的性器上，另一只手则扶着杰森的大腿。轻轻的抽插已经无法让阴茎获得满足了，他翻过杰森的身体，让杰森趴在床上，终于彻底地释放自己的欲望，在杰森的后穴大开大合地操干着。  
杰森因为脸覆盖在枕头下缺氧的关系，不自觉地转过头，差点让克拉克以为他醒了。克拉克在抽插的时候仔细看着杰森的脸庞，还熟睡着，平时毒舌的嘴微微张开，脸的线条更加柔和，唯一的缺点就是那深蓝色的眼睛闭起来了。克拉克掰开杰森的屁股，用力地蹂躏着杰森的后穴。两人交合的地方不断发出情色的肉体撞击声，回荡在小小的公寓。杰森的呼吸越来越重，眼皮似乎想要努力张开，但却一直没有睁眼。  
直到克拉克射在杰森里面，冷静下来后，才发现自己做了什么。被扒光裤子的杰森趴在床上，前面的阴茎虽然硬着，可是还没有射出来。后穴装着他储存已久的精液，随着后穴无意识地出力被缓缓推出来。大腿根处一片红肿，而皮肤温度也超乎寻常地高。克拉克再次用上超级速度拿来清水和毛巾开始给杰森清理身体，心底默默希望杰森起来后不会发现任何异样。


	13. DAY13：Sladedickjay，三文治/舔穴/dick攻受/口头侮辱

斯莱德回来的时候两只小鸟正在打架。这很正常，两只小鸟的领地意识都强得夸张，而且生活习惯也大不相同，一个是夜猫子，喜欢半夜爬起来用彩虹麦片开始新一天；一个是乖乖牌，喜欢照着三餐吃营养均衡的餐点。  
他拍拍手，两个纠缠在一起的小鸟才终于放开彼此，气呼呼地瞪着对方。他对孩子气的两人有很多耐心，一方面是看两个人互相揪对方的羽毛很可爱，另一方面是就算再怎么吵，他们也不会忘记他们最基本的任务。  
在他坐上椅子解开裤链的那刻，两只小鸟就争先恐后地扑过来，一个人舔着龟头，一个人负责双球。两条软舌在12公分长的阴茎滑动，一人占据一边，有时候是轮流啜饮龟头，有时候是一起舔过柱身的两边。斯莱德握着阴茎，轮流拍打着两人的嘴巴和脸，最后将第一泡精液射在了迪克的嘴里。杰森有些不满，但还是爬上前和迪克拥吻。两人唇舌交缠，精液和唾液在两人嘴里推搡着，也不知道是谁喝得比较多。  
斯莱德让杰森舔干净后，让两人背对着他趴着，两只手各伸进不同的后穴里。迪克的一如往常很柔软，但杰森的就紧了一点。他同时用指腹压了压两人的后穴，两只小鸟的敏感度倒是不相上下，都用力地绞住他的手指。  
“我先去冲个澡，迪克替杰森开发一下，自己也可以拿玩具玩。”说完，斯莱德来到柜子选了个有凸起的假阳具和一颗跳蛋，拿给了迪克。迪克对于被交付了任务显得很有热忱，斯莱德毫不怀疑迪克会借机狠狠惩罚杰森。  
在斯莱德洗了个十几分钟的热水澡时，迪克已经在床上进出着杰森。斯莱德瞧见跳蛋的线曝露在杰森的后穴外，而迪克的后穴则是插着假阳具，但所有注意力明显在杰森身上。  
斯莱德上前，抽出迪克后面的玩具，将阴茎插进去。迪克发出一声哀嚎，整个人趴在杰森的身上。而斯莱德用力地撞击着迪克的前列腺，顺便带动迪克的动作，刺激最下面的杰森。  
“好厉害，前面好舒服，后面也是……”迪克说道，随着斯莱德的频率撞击着身下的杰森。杰森一只手握住自己的阴茎上下撸动，一只手勉强撑在床单上，感受着里头的跳蛋随着迪克的动作不断深入又被带出来。没过几分钟，迪克终于射进了杰森里面。杰森缓缓地倒下，任由迪克疲软的阴茎滑出体内。  
在一阵紧缩的后穴攻击下，斯莱德还是忍着没射出来。他拉起迪克，用力地操干着他的第一只小鸟。易感期的后穴紧得可怕，每一次抽插都需要很用力，但被强行进出的快感也很强烈。迪克身下的杰森也翻了个身，主动将两人的阴茎合在一起撸动，希望两人能再次硬起来。  
斯莱德抽出自己的阴茎，将杰森摆好位置后，嘱咐杰森道：“把屁股抬好，谁的表现好我就干谁。”听完这句话后，两只小鸟又争先恐后地拉开自己的臀部，展示自己的后穴。杰森的里面还埋着一颗跳蛋，大腿随着跳蛋的运动频率一上一下，至于迪克的后穴则是一如往常松软，配合上违反地心引力的翘屁和容易留下红痕的体制，一下子让斯莱德有些左右为难。  
最终决定是轮流。他时不时操一下上面的洞，在杰森不满地哼叫时再转到下面。两只小鸟轮流享用，两人都在斯莱德退出时竭尽全力地收缩后穴挽留斯莱德的鸡巴，唯恐下一次斯莱德就会换下一个人。  
杰森和迪克面对面，但似乎都忘了彼此阴茎的存在，选择不去帮对方。斯莱德觉得有些好笑，只好偶尔插进两人的阴茎之间，只有这个时候两人才会开始撸动。最后斯莱德公平起见，将阴茎射进下面杰森的洞穴，加上有跳蛋加持的后穴确实比较爽。等他射完以后，就轮到迪克趴下仔细地舔干净杰森的后穴。杰森一边弓着腰，一边试图踢开迪克。斯莱德只好握住杰森的脚板，将他的腿彻底拉开，才让迪克的舌头能伸进后穴里，一滴不漏地吃下斯莱德的精液。


	14. DAY14：全家桶，underage/站街桶/达米安成年/吞精

“我不敢相信我，你和达米安都曾经穿过这件小短裤。”迪克将手指伸进短裤里，握住新罗宾的阴茎，“这几乎像是内裤了，只要我们再把它改短一点。”  
“我猜他应该不介意整个哥谭的人看见他的大腿。”达米安说道，将对方的红色上衣掀起来，仔细玩弄对方粉色的乳头。新罗宾无助地踢了下脚，抱怨道：“这裤子好紧。”  
“我也很想剪掉，宝贝。”提姆在他耳边轻轻说道，“只是这是斯拉夫纤维，没那么好剪。”  
“那就脱下裤子。”杰森说道。  
“那就不有趣了。”迪克拉起杰森的短裤，将裤子卷上去，露出杰森一半的屁股。  
“天啊，他的屁股好有肉。”迪克捏了捏杰森的屁股，“你该不是肉都只长屁股上，所以才那么瘦吧。”  
“才不是。”杰森喘息着，“是因为很多人揉过，大家都喜欢揉我的屁股，才会越揉越大的。”  
“拜托，你们还要玩多久？”达米安不耐烦地拿出自己的性器，拍打着小孩的大腿。柔软的大腿上还留着一圈红痕，估计是裤子勒得太紧了。达米安蹲下身来，舌头舔着那圈红痕，杰森立刻扑向迪克的怀里，放声尖叫着。  
尖叫声很快引来布鲁斯。布鲁斯估计刚夜巡回来，身上还穿着蝙蝠装，只是头盔已经脱下。杰森一看见布鲁斯，眼神就亮了起来，只是没敢和布鲁斯打招呼。最后是布鲁斯弯下腰，往杰森婴儿肥的脸蛋亲了一口，杰森才展露笑颜。  
一次过和四个人一起虽然有些困难，但也不是不行。杰森先是握住身后达米安的阴茎，缓慢地撸动着，再主动用双腿为迪克服务。提姆则是用杰森的嘴来口交，细长的阴茎在高温的口腔里进出着，小小的身躯都快红成一片，热得像个小火炉。  
布鲁斯花了一点时间脱掉全身的盔甲。杰森一见到布鲁斯就爬过去，小小的舌头卖力吞吐眼前男人巨大的阴茎。嘴巴含不进整条，就用嘴含着龟头，再用手上下滑动。余下三人接着来到杰森身边，提姆手上还拿着安全套。  
“我看起来就像个傻蛋。”提姆不满地抱怨道，“那些关于安全性爱的说教呢。”  
“我还以为你想抱怨小翅膀对蝙蝠爸爸的偏心。”迪克揉了揉杰森的头发。杰森蹭了蹭他的手，但大部分的注意力都在布鲁斯的身上。  
“毕竟是布鲁斯把他捡回来，那时候的他就算卖一整天的身也赚不够三餐温饱。”达米安说道，一只手默默地伸向杰森的短裤里面。  
杰森一次抬起一边脚，让达米安把他的小绿裤脱下。足足有十二公分长的阴茎拍打着他还有婴儿肥的脸颊，时不时擦过他的耳朵。布鲁斯握着自己阴茎时，杰森正主动地舔着布鲁斯的双球，而提姆已经将两指塞进杰森的肛门里头。  
柔软的后穴很快被润滑剂弄得湿哒哒。杰森两只手移到后面，努力撑开自己后面的两团肉，在黄色小披风下若隐若现。当提姆一把手伸出去时，杰森立刻跳到布鲁斯的怀中，还顺势爬上去。提姆的‘至少带保险套的声音’根本来不及说完，杰森就已经把布鲁斯的性器塞进自己后穴里头。  
小孩柔软又温暖的内壁让布鲁斯发出一声赞叹。他托住孩子丰满的屁股，轻而易举地握住杰森的腰，上下晃动他。杰森呻吟着，两只脚甚至环不住布鲁斯的腰。提姆忿忿不平地看着两人，最后竟将自己一根还站着杰森淫水的手指塞进杰森的后穴中。  
“呜——你在干什么？”杰森的后穴一阵紧缩，“不要，拿出去，太痛了。”  
“这真的不太行。”布鲁斯停下动作，“太紧了，都不能怎么动，或许等杰森再长大一点我们再试试看。”  
“试试？试试什么？”杰森的问题还没有得到一个答案，布鲁斯就让杰森转过身，自己也半跪在地上。  
剩下三个前·罗宾也迅速挤上来，提姆占据了最好的位置，成功把自己的性器塞进杰森的嘴巴里，而迪克和达米安则各有杰森的左手和右手。  
“待会儿就要轮到我用后面了。”迪克牵着杰森的手，上下抚慰着自己，“小小的手掌很可爱，但要让人射出来还是有点难。”  
“天啊，这张嘴快杀死我了。”提姆喘息道，杰森用力地吸吮着，两颊甚至有点凹陷。软软又小的舌头舔着龟头，口水湿漉漉地沾满了整个嘴角，提姆一边用纸巾给杰森擦嘴，一边顺便给自己戴上口交专用的安全套。达米安有些不解地看着他，问道：“你怎么那么坚决用安全套，又不是说他不干净。”  
“我有个想法。”提姆勾起嘴角，“一个绝美的画面，但必须要大家的配合才行。”  
布鲁斯很快地推断出提姆的计划，也顺手拿了个紫色包装的保险套给自己套上。杰森的脑袋晕乎乎的，也顾不上他们是否有带安全套，照例舔上提姆的阴茎。粉红色的口交专用保险套散发着草莓糖果的味道，只见杰森像是吃棒棒糖一样，兴奋地吸吮着提姆，后面的屁股也摇的更欢。  
十几分钟后，布鲁斯终于射在保险套里面，这下子轮到迪克了。提姆也射进自己的保险套里，找出一个红色的保险套，是玫瑰味的，递给了达米安。迪克选了个蓝色的，套上自己硬得发疼的阴茎后很快就进入杰森被使用得有点红肿的小穴。  
布鲁斯还没有度过不应期，因此静静地看着其他三个孩子和杰森滚在一起玩耍，桌子上摆着两个刚使用的保险套，几滴精液从保险套口滑落，布鲁斯贴心地给每个保险套都打了个结。  
迪克一边抽插，一边拍打着杰森的屁股，还一边问他老大哥（big brother）的阴茎如何。杰森摸着自己和迪克相连的地方，结结巴巴地说道：“大哥的肉棒更长，要戳到肚子里面了。”  
提姆听闻这番话，嬉笑着将手按住杰森的肚子。软糯的肚子仿佛还真能摸到一个硬块，随着迪克的抽插不断凸起又扁下去。提姆撸动着自己的阴茎，摩擦着杰森的背后，直到迪克射出来的时候，他也正好替补过去。  
两个小时后，桌上已经累积了十个保险套，而布鲁斯也用杰森的腋下给自己来了第二发。杰森的红上衣，黄披风已经被丢在地下，皱成一团。杰森本人则是气喘吁吁地坐在布鲁斯怀里，两只脚张开成M字型，让其他三人欣赏他被使用过度的小穴。  
达米安终于射出了第三泡精液，用的是杰森的嘴。桌上累积十一个保险套，有红的绿的蓝的粉的，看起来就像是糖果盒。提姆和迪克解开保险套，将四人的精液都倒进杰森的嘴里。杰森伸出舌尖，大张着嘴，让保险套里的精液滑进他的嘴里。  
四人的精液加起来都快要有小半杯了，杰森乖乖地喝完后，还将舌尖伸进保险套里一一舔干净，最后疲惫地倒在布鲁斯的怀里，不顾因为这个场景又兴奋起来的众人，直接陷入睡眠里。


	15. DAY15 急冻桶，冰冻play/出轨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 接下来就是各式各样的反派合集了

“操操操——”杰森才刚脱下自己的皮夹克，又马上穿了回去，“这里太他妈冷了，我不行，完全不行，至少给我开个暖气。”  
“不行。”急冻人拒绝，脱下身上的装备，但不包括头盔。杰森耸耸肩，说道：“那你就别指望我脱下裤子。”  
急冻人有些犹豫，思考一会儿后突然转身准备离开。杰森赶忙拉住他的手，差点没被急冻人的体温吓到。  
“开玩笑而已，你还当真。”杰森说道，“我只是担心你在这种低温下还能不能硬起来。”  
“我已经习惯这样的温度了。”急冻人将杰森带到床上，“我和诺拉都是。”  
“所以你们约会地点都是溜冰场之类的？”杰森哆嗦着脱下裤子，开始用润滑液给自己扩张。干，连润滑液都是冰冷刺激的薄荷味。  
“主要是实验室。”急冻人喃喃说道，将他繁琐的下半身盔甲缓慢地拆下，“她一直很想去游乐园，也许我该早点带她去的。”  
杰森看着急冻人的脱衣表演，情不自禁地咽口水，还顺便往自己的后穴加了两指。佛莱斯的身形其实偏瘦，加上皮肤异常苍白，总让杰森有他很脆弱的错觉。事实上也的确是，杰森心想，他没有印象佛莱斯的犯罪记录中有谋杀，拐卖儿童还是贩毒的重罪。想要谋杀蝙蝠侠不算。  
扩张好后，急冻人扶着自己的性器，就连那里的颜色也偏浅，杰森怀疑他在妻子沉睡后的性爱次数，可能少得可怜。他张开自己的大腿，希望这场性爱能让他热起来，但等到急冻人进来时，他又发出了一声惨叫。  
“操，太冷了，你那边也是冻起来了吗？”  
就好像被冰棒插一样，杰森感觉自己后穴的肌肉疯狂收缩着，想要把那冰冷的棒状物推出去。但急冻人用手抓住他的肩膀，明明是专属科研人员纤细的手臂，力道却意外地大。他将杰森紧紧地固定在床上，不顾杰森后穴的紧缩就开始疯狂地进出。杰森发出一声惨叫，两只手无力地抓着床单，感受着后面奇怪的异物感。明明感觉有撕裂般的痛楚，但冰冷的物体又压抑住疼痛感。  
他伸出手，试图让自己前面的阴茎站起来。急冻人可没兴趣和他来一场温柔的性爱，但无论他怎样努力，前面就是站不起来，而被一根冰棒刺激前列腺？有一点快感，但更多的是疼痛。  
“诺拉诺拉……”急冻人呢喃着，杰森抬起头来，才注意到头盔底下的脸显然并没有看着他，而是床头上的画。杰森抬起头，果不其然看到夫妻两人的结婚照。这位诺拉有着银白色的头发，还真他妈有点像艾莎女王，可不是所有人都住得起冰雪城堡。  
被急冻人细长又底纹的阴茎进出后穴很难带来什么快感。最后杰森放弃似地倒在床上，也不去摆弄自己的前面。急冻人因为他的合作也早已经放开他的双手，两只手都用力地抓住他的脚板，快速地进出着杰森的后穴。  
“不然我干脆翻过身吧。”因为腹部有点冷的杰森提议道，急冻人思索了一阵子，动作却没有停下来。正当杰森放弃希望时，急冻人又用力地将他翻过身，改成原始又暴力的后入式。  
杰森趴在枕头上叹气，急冻人呢喃着妻子名字的声音又更大了。他撑着下巴，抬头看了一眼画里的女性。眼睛很像，都是蓝色的。某种程度上，急冻人也是专情得可怕。不知道他和妻子做爱的时候会不会更温柔，还是他们都喜欢冰冷又粗暴的性爱。  
十几分钟的摩擦并没有人两人的身体热起来。杰森的阴茎软趴趴地和床单摩擦着，而急冻人的速度也逐渐变得缓慢，每一次的顶弄都更深，更专注在研磨杰森的最深处。直到杰森发现冷意褪去，后穴开始火辣辣地疼时，才反应过来转过身。几滴白浊滴在床单上，穴口也沾着几滴，但总归是没有内射。他伸向自己的后穴，连精液都像是冷水一样，没有一丝一毫的体温。他爬起身，深深吐出一口气，白色的雾气弥漫着，模糊了默默坐在床脚的佛莱斯。


	16. DAY16 企鹅桶， ed/道具/非自愿/电击/golden shower/语言羞辱。

“当我听到那群手下说抓了一只小鸟来给我时，”企鹅人用雨伞抬起身下人的下巴，“我没想到他们给我抓来最大只的那个。”  
头罩早就被拔下来丢到不知道哪个角落了。而头罩底下的脸上有着子弹擦过的痕迹，蓝色如大海的双眼充满愤怒的怒火，牙齿上下摩擦着，好像随时会暴起攻击眼前的所有人。  
“被抓了又怎么着。”杰森挑眉，”我听说企鹅人是个侏儒，但真正近看才发现，说你只是个侏儒都是对丁拉基的侮辱，而且我敢打赌你的鸡巴又不会大到哪里去，噢对不起我忘了，你那条东西早就因为过度肥胖和被蝙蝠侠踢了一脚而彻底没用了。“  
“你这个……“企鹅人头上青筋毕露，用力地扇了杰森一巴掌。但杰森不为所动，连移开脸也没有，甚至挑衅地看着对方。  
“就这力道，还不如一只真的企鹅，你知道它们的两只手多有力……“  
“你闭嘴！“企鹅人气急败坏地说道，用那把雨伞伞尖刺向杰森的手掌。杰森惨叫一声，趁企鹅人勾起笑容的时候，用另一只手抓住企鹅人的雨伞伞柄，将企鹅人拉向他。  
企鹅人发出惨叫，一只鹦鹉飞快地飞下来，啄着杰森的手。杰森因一时疼痛而分心，力道不小心减弱，没瞧见企鹅人雨伞散发出来的麻痹毒素，等全身动弹不得的时候，才发现一切都已经太迟了。  
“看看你这小嘴还能吐出什么脏话来，我打赌蝙蝠侠没教过你礼貌。“企鹅人看着身下的人，发出邪恶的笑声，开始动手脱下杰森的裤子。  
杰森试图移动身体，他对麻痹毒素有点抗性，但这次剂量实在太多了。他勉强抬起舌头和嘴巴，骂道：“你脱了我的裤子又能怎样，用你软趴趴的小鸟在我屁股摩擦吗？“  
“不不不，孩子你还太天真了，但我想折磨人的时候，脑袋里会瞬间有一百种方式。“  
裤子被完全脱下后，杰森腿部的肌肉因为突然接触冷空气而收缩着，而两只腿像是残废一样无助地躺在地上，任用企鹅人肥腻的手将它们拉开。  
当伞尖戳进杰森的后穴时，杰森忍不住发出一声闷哼。虽说没有什么润滑，但被伞尖细长的顶端进入还是没那么痛。直到酥麻的感觉从后穴一路传到头顶，他才意识到那把雨伞有的功能。释放毒素，射出子弹，喷火，还有电击。  
往好处想，至少不是子弹。杰森忍受着前列腺被微弱的电流刺激着，假装做出些悲鸣，好让企鹅人放下戒心。自大的对方似乎相信了他的演技，用两只鸟一样畸形的手指捏着他的阴茎，口头上羞辱他道：“看啊，你这婊子还会因为疼痛而勃起呢。“  
雨伞再次被推进去，这次不只是伞尖，还有一部分的伞身。杰森发出一声惨叫，这次是真心的，而企鹅人也因为他的反应更加兴奋。杰森看着企鹅人脱下他那定制的西装裤，一条细小的阴茎露出来。他竭尽全力让自己不笑出声，大概只有五公分长的阴茎却有着不自然的黑色，还有那下垂的双球，可能还没有乒乓球大。  
正当杰森疑惑地想着道上传的企鹅人是阳痿这个传言是真是假时，企鹅人很快就证明给他看。只见对方用力地搓揉着阴茎，但那小鸡鸡却没有任何硬起的迹象，最后一股淡黄色的尿液流出，淋在了他的大腿和腹部上。  
他在心底默默翻了个白眼，对企鹅人所谓的羞辱·折磨方法颇为失望。手掌慢慢地可以移动，感觉逐渐对麻痹毒素产生抗性了。而身上的企鹅人显然沉浸在他可以如何把前任罗宾，现任红头罩调教成怎样的性玩具感到兴奋，根本没发现他微微曲起的手指。  
唯一的不适是在后穴进出的雨伞。企鹅人半跪着，一只手勉强抬起杰森的臀部，一只手拿着雨伞进出杰森的后穴。他能感觉到对方喘出的热气打在大腿根部，恶心得要死，直到肩膀也彻底恢复直觉后，他还等待了一会儿，看企鹅人接下来会怎样折磨他。等了五分钟，原来就只是打算让他饲养的小鸟啄一下他敏感的腹部。  
失去所有耐心后，他趁对方不注意，用力地一拳挥过去。愤怒的小鸟们扑棱着翅膀朝他啾啾叫。他僵硬地站起身，抽出企鹅人西装口袋上的领巾，抹干净下半身的尿液后，穿起裤子。末了还给晕倒在地企鹅人补上一脚后，才大摇大摆地走出去。


	17. DAY17 猫桶，性转/舔穴/道具/猫女小助手桶

“你不是很喜欢宝石吗？”杰西卡低头，“把宝石塞在里面只会让我想起那群把毒品塞在肛门里的蠢蛋。”  
“这可比可卡因贵多了。”瑟琳娜笑着说，“而且菱角分明，还是你最喜欢的蓝宝石。”  
“沾着你体液的蓝宝石。”  
“那无损一颗宝石的价值，而且锦上添花。来吧小猫，如果拿到我就给你。”  
“然后在晚上偷偷从我枕头底下偷走。”杰西卡无奈地蹲下身，脱下瑟琳娜的黑色蕾丝内裤。  
瑟琳娜坐上高脚凳，张开双腿。她那凹凸有致的小助手双膝落下，同款的黑色皮质手套滑过她的大腿。  
杰西卡低头，仔细地舔湿瑟琳娜的下体。阴唇被牙齿轻咬着，用上舌头挑逗那小小的豆点。瑟琳娜身体像猫一样往后仰，手抓着杰西卡的短发。收到瑟琳娜的鼓励后，杰西卡更加努力地舔着瑟琳娜的穴口，最后将舌尖伸进温暖湿润的阴道之中。  
瑟琳娜一只手扶住桌子，另一手拉开皮衣夹克。杰西卡的软舌在里头乱钻，好不容易找到埋在里面的蓝宝石，却笨拙地把宝石往更里面推。  
“拿不出来别怪我。”杰西卡坏心眼地挑眉，让瑟琳娜分不清刚才的举动到底是故意还是无心。价值两亿的蓝宝石在阴道里头滑动，还有什么玩具能比这更昂贵，更令人兴奋，瑟琳娜努力说服自己，杰西卡不可能不想要这颗蓝钻。  
与瑟琳娜的猜想一致，杰西卡很快用上手指，努力地想要从瑟琳娜的阴道里掏出那颗钻石。手指在阴道里毫不留情地伸缩，弓起，勾弄，但又不至于太痛，她的小猫还是知道轻重的。  
淫液不停地分泌着，直到要滴落在椅子上时，杰西卡才低下头来用力啜饮着。瑟琳娜情不自禁地呻吟着，感受杰西卡像是喝饮料一样喝着她的淫液。小猫似乎也被母猫挑起了兴致，主动脱下自己的内裤，两只手指伸进早已湿润的小穴。  
“专心一点啊。”瑟琳娜忍不住环住杰西卡的颈项，“比起你那烂透了的自慰，还不如努力把蓝钻掏出来。”  
杰西卡舔舔上唇，像只猫一样在谋划什么事情。瑟琳娜隐隐觉得有些危险，直到杰森站起来，弯腰从高脚椅后面的吧台拿出一根细长的勺子。勺子是用来舀调酒的糖浆，前端有细微的弯曲设计，汤勺只有拇指尾端大小。杰西卡拿着勺子，像是个科学家研究东西一样，专心地将勺子伸进她的阴道。瑟琳娜发出一声兴奋的尖叫，两只脚彻底离地，任由她的小徒弟玩弄她的小穴。  
冰冷的勺子很快将宝石挖出来了。宝石跌出来的那瞬间，瑟琳娜感觉自己也高潮了。淫液喷在了宝石璀璨的剖面上，不过无损杰西卡着迷地看着它。最后杰西卡将宝石用手巾擦干净的时候，瑟琳娜从后面抱住她，撒娇着要再来一次。


	18. DAY18 Sladejay，骑士桶/hurt and comfort

阿卡姆骑士基本上有五种模式，一种是你不知道他在想什么的待机状态，一种是听到蝙蝠侠这三个字的癫狂状态，一种是指挥众人的领导者姿态，还有一种，是陷入回忆时的抑郁。  
在穿着盔甲的男人跪坐在地，对抗着根本不存在的疼痛时，斯莱德会将他扶到自己的房间，大部分的时间都像现在，如同野兽般的做爱。骑士背对着他，咬住枕头努力不发出声，臀部高高抬起，手指近乎自虐地抓着自己的肩膀。  
斯莱德像是使用飞机杯一样使用骑士。没有亲吻，更鲜少肌肤接触。并不是他不想，历经情场的雇佣兵知道前戏和调情是性的最佳调味品，也不介意讨好床上的对象，但阿卡姆骑士要的从不是性爱的愉悦。  
巨大的阴茎在小穴进出着，被撑开到没有一丝皱褶。前面的地方倒是还有些生理反应，但在小丑长年殴打下甚至不能完全勃起，偶尔只能射出稀薄的精液。斯莱德抓着床单，忍耐着想要碰触对方的欲望。就像是一个雇佣兵也会渴求温情，他爱他的前妻，和他几个略微不成材的孩子，同理的，他也希望他们爱他，但这一切只是空谈，没有人会爱像他们，他和阿卡姆骑士这种人，这种疯子。  
骑士的腰塌下，鼻子发出哼哼两声。斯莱德注意到对方顶到肚脐的性器，看来今天对方的状态颇好。他拉起骑士的一只手，坏心眼地让对方摸着两人相连的地方。就这点接触骑士还不至于会抗拒，于是乖乖地圈住斯莱德的双球，偶尔撑开自己的后穴。  
粗糙且充满枪茧的手指磨蹭着骑士的肚脐，在凹陷处轻轻打转。骑士另一只手覆在他的手上。斯莱德一时分不清骑士是抗拒还是在迎合。他打了个赌，反手扣住骑士的手，不过是十指交扣那种。骑士并没有甩开。  
“你今天怎么了？”斯莱德问道，但对方一如往常地失去语言能力，只能发出些低鸣。  
斯莱德将手放开，改为揉捏着骑士大腿的肌肉。肌肉紧绷，但不是因为紧张，而是性爱的关系。正当他想将手试探性地伸向骑士的前端时，骑士的手直接抓住他的手。他挑眉，以为对方抗拒他的触碰，没想到对方紧紧抓住他的手，并没有想要放开的意思。  
这是一点进步。斯莱德两只手都握住骑士的手，加快自己进出的速度。直到精液彻底射进对方的后穴后，他刻意停留了一阵子，确定东西不会轻易流出来后，准备退出来。  
骑士拉住他的手突然收紧，转过头来，轻声说了句：“别。”斯莱德用了一阵子后才明白他的意思，不是第二次，而是别出去。  
他侧身躺在对方的旁边，手掌握住骑士的手臂。骑士没有抗拒，反而闭上眼睛，看样子是陷入沉睡当中。有着伤痕的那边藏在枕头里，斯莱德用手指卷起对方柔软的黑发，这是最后一种模式，鲜少拥有的撒娇和示弱。  



	19. DAY19，雨果博士/桶，医患/药物控制

“我不知道我怎么了……”杰森的手掌插进头发中，焦虑地揪着自己的头发，“我这个星期只睡了十个小时。”  
“你或许应该听取我的意见。”雨果医生说道，拿起一旁的笔记本，“失眠，幻听，进食障碍和头疼，相信我，服药对你的病情会有很大的帮助。”  
“你知道我的问题，我讨厌用那些成瘾药物。”  
“普通的安眠药成瘾性不高。”  
“你就没有其他的办法吗？”  
雨果医生的手指有规律地敲着桌子，吸引了杰森绝大部分的注意力，他感觉自己的五官正被无限放大，而他心理医生低沉的声音让他有些失神。  
“你只是害怕吃药吧。”雨果医生说，“不如这样吧，你可以在我诊室输液，我给你混上一些安神剂。”  
“在这边睡着吗？会不会打扰你。”  
“没关系，反正你一向是我最后一个病人，我也没那么早下班。”雨果医生露出个笑容，“我去给你准备一些营养剂和安眠药。”  
杰森抿唇，最后还是乖乖换个位置，躺到房间角落的一个躺椅。当雨果医生把椅背调低，让他平躺在椅子上，感觉就好像看牙医似的，针刺进他的血管里，输液管里的水开始一滴一滴落下。  
“好好休息吧。”雨果轻轻拍了杰森的头，杰森点点头，痛苦地闭上眼睛。  
药很有效，不到半个小时，杰森就感觉自己被强迫拖入睡眠中，只剩下些意识。眼前的一切有点模糊，而腹中有些灼热。他试图抬起手去摸摸自己的肚子，但奈何就是办不到。  
一个人影在他的身上起伏着，身穿着白衣服，身形中等偏小。他感觉自己的脚被打开，架在躺椅的两边，下半身感觉到诊室里冷气机吹出的冷风，而上半身……上半身也差不多。  
衣服大概是被拉到胸上面，而有人正在揉着他的乳头，时不时还有个湿漉漉的，像是软体动物的东西滑过，可能是章鱼，还是什么克苏鲁噩梦。他试图用指甲刺一下手心，但就连抬起手指都做不到。一个温暖的东西滑过他的大腿，可能是一只来讨摸的狗，也有可能是一只猫，总之应该是哺乳生物吧。最后是阴茎胀痛的感觉，老天啊，他有多久没有感受到这个了。  
倦意和阴茎胀痛的感觉拉扯着他，直到一阵刺痛从后穴传来，好似有什么细长的东西强硬地塞进去。那东西没有刚刚的温度，而是冰冷的，还带有点刺痛，他想扭动自己的身子，挣脱着恼人的细长东西，果然那东西很快就退开，但换上一个更大的东西。  
那东西戳进来的时候他痛得几乎不能呼吸，但疼痛让他前面硬得更厉害，他一直怀疑自己可能有什么受虐倾向，这下子是彻底做实了。他感觉自己被动地转身，人影从他身下退开，拉起他的一只脚，开始用力地进出。他喉咙里发出一些拟声词，换气也变得更加频繁，使他一时间分不清这应该是噩梦还是春梦。  
那在他身上起伏的人影很快推开，温暖的粗壮物离开了他，但他不知为何有点如释重负的感觉。一只手，还带着点腥味，闻起来像手淫过后的味道，掀开他的眼皮。几道灯光闪过，他竭尽全力去避开那个小圈圈。直到手臂传来一阵刺痛，更加痛的那种，应该是新药剂，因为他立刻陷入了沉睡，再也瞧不见那个人影，或去思考任何事情。


	20. DAY20，风筝人/桶，胖次/女装/纯爱

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 风筝人的性格设定参考哈莉奎恩动画，本篇灵感来自一里番，内容是一脸嫌弃地给你胖次

“求求你，就这一次。”风筝人跪坐在地，那可笑的风筝尾被压得扁扁的，好像随时要弹起来一样。  
碰的一声，风筝人这次直接是额头都撞在地上了。杰森看着对方，无言地拍了拍自己的脸，毕竟是自己选的男朋友，业障也要自己换。  
“求求你求求你求求你——”声音不断地灌进杰森的耳里，而杰森看着姿态低到不难再低的风筝人，只觉得不止是反派，身为男人的自尊都放下的风筝人这次真的是豁出去了。或许对方真的很想看，而这又不是伤天害理的事情，总比他去打劫珠宝店讨自己欢心那次来的好。想到风筝人以前追他做过的种种努力，杰森心软了，最后勉强说道：“好吧，我答应你。”  
裙子很符合他的腰围，几乎是贴身。可能是上衣和丝袜真的太难买的关系，风筝人并没有替他准备。这样也好，他穿着裙子走了出去，而风筝人还是跪在那里没有起来。  
“怎么样？”杰森转了个圈，让对方看了看自己的造型。裙子只是普通的格纹裙子，看起来有点像校裙。杰森捏着裙子的边缘，缓缓地拉起来。里头是一件纯白色的三角裤。细细的倒三角形，还有中间紧到要死的凸起，都昭示着这不是件普通的男式三角裤，而是货真价实的女式内裤。  
风筝人跪着爬到杰森的双腿之间，一脸沉醉地埋在杰森的大腿上。杰森打了个哆嗦，手上抓着的裙子不自觉地放下，盖住了风筝人的头。  
看不见对方在自己的裙底下做什么事情让整件事看起来更刺激了。杰森红着脸，感受着风筝人舔过自己的大腿，内裤，阴茎，会阴……直到一阵湿润的触感碰触到他的皮肤，别误会，他还没有湿，而且沾的地方是大腿内测。  
他把裙子掀起来，风筝人正用色迷迷的眼神看着他的内裤，而流出来的鼻血已经多得其中几滴跌落在地。反射性地，他一脚踢向风筝人的头。  
好吧，对男朋友这样的确不太应该，但风筝人沉醉地喊着胖次和抖S这点也证明他没做错，应该吧……  



	21. DAY21 贱桶，69/纯爱

“你不觉得这对你来说太残忍了吗？”  
“唔……可能不会。”  
“但对我脆弱的眼睛太残忍了。”死侍捂住眼睛，开始在地板上翻滚，“不是坏的那种，这很色情，就好像脱衣舞表演，只是我没想着脱衣舞表演变成BDSM现场，你就只是还没有那个心理准备一开始以为只是去塞钱做一些在厕所打飞机的无聊举动，宝贝你知道我一直都不喜欢脱衣舞这个商业模式，有些甚至都不让你隔着钞票摸……”  
“住嘴，然后吻我。”  
“噢，我喜欢那么强势的台词，有一点像韩国偶像剧。”死侍握住杰森的手，迅速地往对方的脸上留下一个纯洁到不行的吻，然后又继续唠叨这个唠叨那个，说一下BDSM说一下蝙蝠侠cosplay。  
“韦德，”杰森一脸生无可恋地说道，“我手腕痛。”  
“天啊宝贝，应该是充血的关系，让我给你揉揉，留下淤青就不好了。”死侍脱下杰森手腕上的手铐，但一脱下来的时候，杰森就一拳挥了上去。  
“这手铐还围着一层该死的粉色绒毛。”杰森甩甩手，“不过这样被困着无所事事听你唠叨十分钟才是最大的折磨。”  
“你知道我一向讨厌折磨，宝贝我太熟悉他们了，你或许也是，我们应该……”  
“我们应该像十八岁青少年一样搞半个小时前戏然后互相握着彼此的阴茎青涩地摩擦。”杰森翻了个白眼，将死侍推倒。  
“脱下面罩。”  
“关于这点，我们还不太确定，你知道他们怎样形容我的脸。”  
“像是畸形杂交鳄梨？”  
“对，而在做爱想到蔬菜还真是令人反胃……”  
“我以为你会喜欢小黄瓜或胡萝卜之类的。”  
“噢，那挺不错的，或许我们该尝试看看，比起我那丑陋的又有坑疤的小鸡鸡，嘿，小鸡鸡是个新词呢。”  
“把面罩掀起来，然后舔我。”杰森将自己的裤子拉下，完美的臀大肌就在死侍脸上晃。韦德总算拉起自己的面罩，露出底下毁容的下巴和唇，还有那么一小点鼻尖。杰森不客气地坐下去，柔软的皮肤接触到坑坑洞洞的肌肤。韦德伸出舌头，努力地舔过那正在收缩的后穴。其实杰森早在之前就已经清洗和做过简单的扩张，所以舌头很容易就能钻进去。  
杰森试图扭动一下自己的腰，但韦德的做爱技术还是很不错的，让他连自己抬起腰的余俗都没有。粗糙的舌苔一下子舔过他的会阴和双球，最后再细细含住那两颗双球吮弄。杰森发出一声叹息，开始往后移动，企图摸到死侍裤子底下那根凸起的棒状物。  
对于自己的小鸡鸡，韦德那方面可没什么害羞，还不如说是超乎常人地令人羡慕。杰森利落地解开对方的裤子，好像他已经做过几百次似地，事实上可能真的有接近一百……还是五十次吧。深红色的阴茎跳出来，杰森翻过身，摆出一个标准的69姿势。  
“宝贝，虽然这个姿势没有被你完美的臀大肌压到窒息的快感，但还是不错的，怎么说，就足够经典的姿势……”  
“刚才很难受吗？”杰森摸着对方的柱身一边说道，还捏了一下对方的龟头以示警戒，“你老实说出来。”  
“不，也没那么难受，窒息基本上很难弄死人的，除非是颈项周围的动脉被压迫，虽然你可能有两百磅那么重，但我必须说……”  
“没压到就好。”杰森舔着对方的双球，两只手开始抚弄着。韦德那张永远不停的嘴开始在喘息，随着杰森的动作变换不同的频率。时不时还会在爆出一些垃圾话，但随着杰森把自己的阴茎努力塞进对方嘴里后就彻底消失。没过了多久，杰森就被韦德的舌技弄得差点要泄出来，他挣扎着爬起身，把自己转个角度，面对着韦德。  
“我花了那么多时间扩张后穴可不是为了单纯来个69.”杰森亲了亲韦德的唇，用指甲盖挠了挠对方的龟头。他不确定这痛不痛，他尽力放轻力道了，有时候韦德的表情让他分不出对方究竟是在享受还是真痛，或者两者兼有。  
韦德不费劲地将他的小鸡鸡塞了进去，湿软的肠壁立刻包覆上来，饥肠辘辘地吞着对方。韦德摸着对方的背脊，头靠在对方的胸上喃喃道：“天啊，哥一定是上周拯救了世界，可能是和复仇者，还是正义联盟什么的，或者是少年复仇者，还是少年正义联盟，天啊这两个团体名字都只是前面再加两个少年，懒惰的编剧，都不愿意给他们取个好名字。”  
“你在说什么啊？”杰森说出来的话随着韦德的撞击碎成七零八落，韦德的超能力可以再加一项，在最激烈的性爱里还可以保持话痨，除非有什么东西塞在他嘴里，让你不得不佩服他的换气系统。杰森努力回想着，对方的确提过这个名字几次，复仇者，听起来像什么踩在法律边界地带的灰色团体，里头还有个女生用蜘蛛的名字来命名，其他的不太记得了，这种情况下也很难记得。  
“天啊，我串频了，对不起宝贝，该用点你知道的隐喻，像是星球大战，你喜欢这个吗？还是我假扮成丧钟。”  
杰森再次无数次翻白眼，最后吻上韦德的唇。两人的下巴和鼻子互相磨蹭着，在分离的时候杰森都要咬住对方的下唇或喉结。这限制了他们上下动作的幅度，但杰森的腰柔韧度还不错，而温柔且沉重的撞击更是超棒。  
两人亲着有十五分钟后，韦德终于射在杰森的里面，这时候两人的双唇都有点红肿了。杰森喘着气，倒进韦德的怀里，手指在韦德不注意的时候，顺势脱掉了韦德全部的面罩。韦德发出一声悲鸣，说道：“宝贝，别在贤者时间任性。”  
“我只是想亲亲你的眼睛。”杰森在对方皱皱的眼皮下落下一个吻，“好了，现在你可以继续说关于在多元宇宙拯救世界的故事了。”


	22. DAY22 超桶/康桶，性教育/口交/偷窥/underage

康纳正在房间的床上，用自己的超能力透视看着对面的一举一动。并不是故意的，他不是那种随时随地都爱开透视眼偷窥自己队友生活的混蛋，只不过隔壁的人没有想要掩饰的意思，哪怕不用上超级听力，他都能听见对方的呻吟和床板上下摇晃的声音。  
少年正义联盟的山洞里没有其他人，他们都去了镇上参加园游会，而康纳因为任务失败，以心情不佳的理由留在总部。他没想到二代罗宾也留了下来，自从他从死亡归来后，夜翼就对他有点，超乎寻常地关注，而就在鸟妈妈对杰森的24小时温柔关怀下，超人竟然还能找到机会闯入，不得不说不愧是正义联盟首领。  
他脱下自己的牛仔裤，但对自己翘起的器官显然没有任何想法。隔壁的超人正骑在二代罗宾的身上，两团浑圆又紧致的小屁股被超人的手掌包覆着，而罗宾自己则随着超人的抽插用前端磨蹭着床单。  
“克拉克，快点，再用力一点。”杰森大声喊道，而康纳心中产生了一股无来由的妒忌。他从不敢直呼超人的本名，哪怕他在一个月前就已经知晓，还有另一方面的问题，为什么他没有一个可爱的小屁股给他操，他多希望自己是罗宾身上的那个人。  
似乎被自己的想法吓了一跳，康纳发现自己的阴茎在没有抚慰和极端害怕的情况下逐渐消了下去，而杰森的声音也变得越来越弱。他们换了个姿势，克拉克将自己巨大的阴茎凑到杰森嘴边，杰森艰难地含进一半。康纳能看见杰森凸起的脸颊，一鼓一鼓地，像是仓鼠一样可爱。  
他又硬了，正当他学着杰森平趴在床上，磨蹭着自己的前端时，没注意到隔壁的克拉克朝这里抬头看了一眼。康纳想着罗宾含住的是自己的阴茎，只要找好角度，自己也能让杰森的脸颊鼓鼓的，然后杰森会害羞地含住他的器官，用吻安慰他胀痛的双球。他们会彼此拥抱接吻，然后他亲上对方的颈项，最后到嘴巴，就像那些好莱坞电影明星一样。他沉浸在自己的幻想中，没有注意到隔壁的声响早已经停止，而自己房门的把手被转开。  
听到门把转开的声音时，他下意识地躲进被窝里，而进来的两个人却让他愣住了。克拉克，超人，和罗宾浑身赤裸着。罗宾的双腿不断地打颤，只能由克拉克在后面小心翼翼地扶着。康纳能看见杰森的大腿内侧红肿，还有一点白浊沾上。杰森摇摇晃晃地走到康纳面前，而克拉克则揉着对方平坦的胸部和粉色的乳头，脸上还带着笑容。  
“我们心想康纳也到了年纪了。”克拉克一只手伸向杰森的下体，“可惜实验室该不会教你如何进行性方面上的处理，可怜的康纳甚至不太懂如何自慰，对吗杰森？”  
康纳呆呆地坐起身，翘起的阴茎大概有十五公分长，和克拉克偏暗沉的颜色不同，康纳的颜色浅得可爱。  
“我们应该来给康纳来一次性教育，”克拉克将杰森抱到床上，还算大的单人床一挤上三人后就显得有点小了。杰森翘着屁股，嘴和手靠近康纳的性器，克拉克拍了拍他的屁股说道，“不如就先从你喜欢的器官的名称开始吧。”  
“鸡巴，这是大鸡巴。”杰森张开嘴，含进康纳的龟头，“我最喜欢吃大鸡巴了。”  
康纳僵住身子，看着杰森吞吐着他的……怎么说，鸡巴。这次是喉间，他能看见凸起在杰森的喉间，杰森正面吞下他所有的阴茎，几乎要碰到底。  
克拉克抓住他的手来到杰森的后穴。只要轻轻掰开，里头就是刚刚射进去，还带着余温的白浊。“这是精液，”克拉克解释道，“我们的小罗宾可喜欢了，每天后面都要灌满才肯去出任务。”  
“它流出来了。”康纳说道，而克拉克笑着用手指沾了一点，伸到杰森的嘴边，让杰森舔干净。  
康纳学着克拉克的举动，将杰森后穴的精液掏出来，一点一点地喂给杰森吃。直到杰森一边给康纳口交，一边吞完后穴大部分的精液后，克拉克将他放到地上，臀部翘起，说道：“现在是时候来点正式的教程，就像我刚才做的，你已经看到绝大部分了吧。”  
康纳点点头，像是做梦一样，将自己的阴茎塞进杰森的后穴。温暖的肠道包覆着龟头，很容易地就全部进去了。克拉克露出惋惜地表情，抬起杰森的脸庞说道：“可怜的小罗宾刚刚被操松了，没办法给同伴来个最好的服务吗？”  
“我会努力的。”杰森吐着一点舌尖，眼神迷离地说道，“要努力让康纳的大鸡巴苏服。”  
话音刚落，康纳就觉得后穴一阵缩紧，几乎要把他器官里的东西全都挤出来。他紧张地向前撞去，杰森发出一声高昂的尖叫，吓得他赶紧退出。而克拉克却压着他的肩膀，小声地说道：“别怕，你撞到的是他的前列腺，他这是太舒服了。”  
康纳看着杰森，杰森虚弱地点点头，主动掰开自己的屁股，让康纳看到彼此相连的地方。康纳咬唇，拉住杰森的双手，开始学着克拉克刚才那样快速地进出。感觉就像是在骑着马一样，克拉克在旁边低语道，小杰森喜欢男人骑在他的上面，用精液灌满他的小穴。  
“康纳，好厉害，再这样下去，鸡巴就要射了……”杰森说道，前边翘起的阴茎也抖动着。克拉克左手伸出来，抚摸着杰森的阴茎，后面的康纳感受到后穴随着杰森快感的叠加不断缩紧，几次抽插后，便直接射进对方的后穴里。  
“以第一次来说，他做得还算不错。”克拉克扶着腰软的杰森，康纳坐在床上，看着超人不知道从哪里拿出一个小小的肛塞，塞进杰森的屁股里。粉红色的肛塞和淤青开始出现的屁股互相衬托着，还有杰森小腹上射出来的精液逐渐凝固，康纳感觉到自己的鸡巴又开始硬起来……


End file.
